


Code names

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 25





	Code names

Robbe : From now on, we will be using code names. You can address me as Eagle One. 

Noor, code name -- Been There, Don That. 

Sander is --Currently Doing That. 

Sander high fives robbe.

Jens is -- It Happened Once in a Dream; 

Senne is -- Eagle Two.

Senne: Oh thank God.


End file.
